


This Is The Wrong Place To Be Doing This, Jim

by khazadspoon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Porn, hints of angst and feelings, turbolift sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones are stuck in the turbolift together, and the Doctor notices his Captain is a bit down. A little chat leads to something a little more physical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is The Wrong Place To Be Doing This, Jim

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr for this prompt:
> 
> Fandom - Star Trek. Pairing - McKirk. Rating - as filthy as you want to make it. Situation - Jim & Bones get stuck in an elevator. For hours. They get bored and start telling really personal stuff that leads to....
> 
> Enjoy!

They’re between decks when the turbolift shudders to a halt. Jim presses the intercom button and waits for an answer. 

“Engineering here,” Scotty answered, voice slightly distorted by the speaker. 

“Kirk kere, the turbolift’s jammed, Scotty, think you could sort it out?” Jim said, one hand rubbing his cheek. He looked tired, Bones noted, his usually straight posture slumped against the wall, eyes lowered to the floor. 

“Aye, Sir, but it’ll take a while. Are there any injuries?” 

“No, Scotty, just me and Bones in here.” He shot McCoy a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. Scotty informed them it would take at least an hour, maybe more, to get everything running smoothly again. Jim nodded and answered, letting Scotty know they’d be fine. Bones barked a laugh when he took his finger from the intercom button. 

“I’ve put up with your years, Jim, I think I can last a couple of hours in a tube for you.” He laughed, smirking at the Captain. Jim smiled back, the same small weak smile he had offered earlier. 

“I know, Bones.” Jim’s voice was quiet, his body language subdued. Bones raised an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest, his medical uniform stretching tightly with the movement. 

“Well, something is definitely wrong, care to share?” He asked, leaning on the wall across from Jim. The other man just frowned and looked down, unconsciously mirroring Bones’ posture. Bones sighed and stepped forward, placing a comforting hand on Jim’s shoulder. The kid obviously needed to talk; they’d known each other for what almost seemed like forever, why would he close off now? “Jim..?” He said slowly, squeezing the warm shoulder under his palm. 

“Nothing, Bones, just… leave it, ok? Don’t worry.” He offered that damn smile again. McCoy stepped in front of him, into his personal space, and frowned. 

“Look, I’m not an idiot, kid; I know when something isn’t right with a person. And I’m gonna keep asking until you spill the beans. A problem shared is a problem halved.” Jim looked up at the saying, a small genuine smile on his lips. 

“You do love your metaphors, don’t you, Bones?” He said quietly, eyes a little brighter than they had been. McCoy smiled at the younger man, hand still firm on his shoulder, and nodded. 

“Sometimes they fit better than regular sentences.” He gave a sagely nod. He’d gotten the sayings from his father back in Georgia, they reminded him of home and the people he loved. It helped that they never failed to rile Spock up for being illogical. Now that was a worthy cause. “Now, you gonna tell me about it or do I need to get physical?” Jim seemed to close off a little, his feet shuffling in place, and Bones cursed himself. They’d been avoiding mentioning the tension that had flared between them in the last few months, preferring to ignore it and try not to do anything stupid. It was difficult, Kirk was an attractive man, and Bones hadn’t been in a real relationship since… well, since his marriage. But that was a topic he preferred not to dwell on. He’d spent enough time on it already. 

“I’m tired, Bones.” Jim said softly, his impossibly blue eyes looking directly at McCoy. “I’ve not been sleeping so well. It’s not easy being Captain of a whole ship…” He rubbed one hand over his face and pushed his hair back, smoothing the sharp spikes down into something softer. “After the business with that Empath I just… we could have lost you, Bones.” He bit his lip, teeth worrying the flesh and Leonard tried not to stare. Jim needed him, not his libido. The blond huffed out a laugh. “Guess it’s more difficult than I’d imagined though.” His body leant into Bones’ hand, shoulders slumped forward, and Leonard frowned deeper. 

“I’m not going anywhere any time soon, kid.” He gave Jim a smile and rubbed at the younger man’s bicep. He ignored the urge to drag the kid into a hug; he was so young, sometimes. 

“Leonard?” The tone made McCoy’s dart up to Jim’s. He sounded confused, questioning, and his eyes were so wide… Bones felt himself slipping. 

“Yeah, Jim?” 

“Don’t- Don’t react badly, ok?” Jim said; McCoy nodded, one eyebrow raised. What was the kid up to? 

Jim kissed him. 

A slow and soft press of lips, with his eyes closed and one hand touching the jut of Leonard’s hip. McCoy dragged his body closer, tipping his head to the side for a better angle. Jim let out a soft breath through his nose as Bones responded. The sound made something crack in McCoy’s brain; he parted his lips and pressed his tongue to the seam of Jim’s, almost begging entrance. With a moan Jim opened his mouth and pressed himself against Bones’ chest. He sucked Leonard’s tongue into his mouth, pressing his own against it and sliding them together. They kissed, slow and wet and hot and damn the kid could kiss, until Bones had to break for air. 

“Fuck, kid, what are we-” Jim cut him off with a sharp look, and Bones had to close his eyes. 

“I’m doing what I’ve wanted to do for three months now. And I’m pretty sure you want to, too.” His voice was low, a little husky, and McCoy felt his pants get tighter. Jim’s fingers tightened on his hip, each small point of pressure almost searing into his skin through his uniform.

“Good god, man, I should know better.” He groaned as Jim grinned and pressed their bodies closer together. Jim was hard in his pants, a hot line proving that he did want this, and Bones crumbled. He leaned down and met his Captain in a kiss that was more tongue than lips, hot wet breaths drifted over his cheek as he pressed kisses and bites to the side of Jim’s neck. The kid made a noise that had to be illegal; a high groan that shot straight to Bones’ cock. 

“Bones, oh god, Bones,” he wrapped his arms around Leonard’s waist, his hips grinding in tight circles that were nothing but a goddamn tease. 

“Fuck, Jim, we can’t do this here-” Jim cut him off, again, by pushing Bones against the wall of the turbolift (without pressing any of the buttons, the kid had precision) and sinking to his knees. Leonard’s heart almost stopped in his chest. “Are you sure?” He asked quietly, his eyes taking in the sight of Captain James T Kirk on his knees, eyes dark and lips swollen, on his knees with his hands pulling at the zipper of his trousers. Fuck. 

“I’m pretty sure, Doctor.” He grinned, not a cocksure grin, but something filthy that made Bones’ knees quake. 

“Then get to work, Captain.” He ran his fingers through the soft blond spikes on Jim’s head, something he’d wanted to do for a while. Jim’s eyes drifted shut for a moment before he tugged the material of Bones’ pants down to his ankles. He leaned forward and blew a cool breath over the heat of Bones’ erection.   
“Ah, fuck,” McCoy tipped his head back, bashing it on the wall a little, and pulled Jim’s hair a little. Jim moaned, and wasn’t that something? A hot mouth pressed against his boxers, over the head of his cock, and Bones groaned. Jim mouthed at him a little, his hands gripped Bones’ hips tight enough for him to feel nails. “We don’t have long, kid, just fucking do it-”

Jim tugged his boxers down and wrapped his lips around Bones’ cock, his mouth hot and wet around him and Bones swore he saw stars. Then, Jim bobbed his head, soft wet noises filled the turbolift as he pulled off and sank back down. His tongue pressed to the sensitive vein on the underside of his cock and Bones gasped, his fingers tightening in Jim’s hair and hips pushing forward a little. Jim moaned around him. 

“Fuck, Jim, I ain’t gonna last long,” he said, hips thrusting shallowly into the wet heat of Jim’s mouth. The blond nodded a little and wrapped one hand around the length of McCoy’s dick, pumping it in time with his mouth. That time, he really did see stars. He moaned, fucking into Jim’s fist and mouth and felt his balls tighten. “F-fuck, I’m close, shit,” he looked down and watched as Jim worked, his lips red and his eyes so impossibly blue; the sight brought him closer to the edge quicker than he’d thought. He tugged Jim’s hair, tried to warn him, but he just sucked Bones in as deep as he could. 

“Jim-!” He came hard, the tight heat of Jim’s mouth engulfing him, and the world dimmed around him. Jim sucked at him gently through the aftershocks, swallowing around him intermittently, and Bones had to push him away. 

“Hah,” Jim let out a harsh breath, his eyes watering a little. “Bones, I-” The intercom chimed. 

“Scotty here, Captain,” the voice said. Jim stood, breath coming in pants, and pressed himself to Bones’ side, his cock still hard and hot, before pressing the button to respond. 

“Yeah, Scotty, go ahead.” He said, keeping his voice under control. The words were still husky, and a small bolt of arousal curled in Bones’ stomach again.   
“Turbolift should be working now, Sir, she’s all fixed. I’ll have to take a look at her myself though,” he said. Jim rocked his hips into Bones’ side, the taller man had to pull himself away, fearing he’d try and fuck him right then and there if Jim wouldn’t stop tempting him. 

“Alright, Scotty, thanks. We’ll get moving again. Kirk out.” He took his hand from the intercom and grinned at Bones. “Want to move this somewhere a bit more suitable?” He asked; Bones scowled and punched his arm.

“Dammit, Jim. Get this thing moving or I’ll…” He trailed off, unsure of what to say. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” 

Bones refrained from pressing him into the wall as the turbolift jolted into life. Instead, he kissed Jim with every ounce of experience he could muster. Jim was panting and moaning by the time they reached the right deck.


End file.
